Beginning
by Heaven wolf
Summary: Esta es la historia de la familia Utonio, y de como surgio un amor que tranciedende los oceanos del tiempo Reviews Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada mis más sinceras disculpas a todos los lectores, ya que en realidad debi publicar esta historia que es la precuela de The Last Love Song. Por razones de fuerza mayor no pude hacerlo pero para compesar mi falta aqui les dejo no uno si los dos primeros capitulos de la precuela. Espero que sea de su agrado y me ayuden a mejorar con sus valiosos comentarios XDD**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Rápido y furioso**

* * *

Los Ángeles, California.

La luz del amanecer comenzó a asomarse por la ventana del apartamento. Había varias revistas de autos deportivos tiradas en el piso así como, envolturas de hamburguesas, ropa sucia desde una semana y decenas de latas de Budwiser. Nada anormal para la típica vista de un apartamento de un par de post-adolescentes solteros de veinticinco años.

-No cielo. Ya te dije que no hay nada entre Mara Wilson y yo– murmuro entre sueños un chico con un extraño corte de cabello. Estaba tirado en el suelo, abrazando una muñeca inflable de Madona.

Acostado boca arriba sobre la única cama en la habitación. Se encontraba otro joven de cabello oscuro bastante despeinado. Estaba descalzo y tenía puesta una playera de color gris claro. Y usaba como cobija una chaqueta que decía "The Hell Rules" en la parte de atrás. Fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco a la vez que estiro su brazo para tomar un pequeño despertador de la mesa de alado –la seis en punto– volvió a cerrar sus ojos y un instante después los abrió de golpe -¡Seis en punto! ¡Alex despierta, nos quedamos dormidos!–

-No, Cindy. Ya que es excitante hacerlo en el salón de química, pero la última vez casi nos descubren– murmuro su aun dormido compañero de cuarto.

-Lo siento Alex, pero no tengo más remedio que hacer esto– Utonio se disculpó un minuto antes de gritar ¡es navidad y Santa Claus viene en camino!–

Como si le hubiese puesto un desfibrilador en su pecho desnudo, Alex se levantó a toda prisa -¡¿En dónde está? ¡Voy a arrancarle toda su barba asquerosa!–

Adric le arrojo una maleta –Olvídate de papa Noel, tenemos que empacar–

Y como si estuviera evacuando un lugar que estaba a punto de ser azotado por un huracán Adric subía y bajaba del edificio -Maldición, vamos a llegar tarde si no nos apresuramos- dijo mientras metía un par de maletas en la cajuela de un auto deportivo –Sabia que no era una buena idea asistir a la fiesta de Tony–

Alex se encontraba acostado sobre el cofre del auto, -Adric no hagas tanto ruido, siento que mi cabeza va a explotar. Dios, lo que daría por un par de aspirinas– se quejó, sujetando una bolsa con hielo sobre su enorme cabeza. Traía puesta una camisa azul oscuro de cuello de tortuga y usaba gafas protectoras por lo que sus ojos no eran visibles

-Eso es lo que sacas por pasarte con el vodka– Adric reviso su chaqueta de cuero buscando los boletos de avión –Deja de quejarte y enciende el motor de una buena vez, Alex–

Alex levanto un poco su cabeza -¿Qué dices? Tú fuiste el que dijo que si no asistíamos a la fiesta de Stark, nos arrepentiríamos el resto de nuestras vidas– dijo apuntando un dedo acusador hacia Adric.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. ¡Demonios ¿Dónde están los boletos?–

-Tranquilízate, Adric– Alex levanto con su otra mano, los dos boletos de clase económica de American Airlines –los tengo justo aquí ¿ves? Los dejaste caer cuando hiciste esa fabulosa acrobacia con el monopatín–

Adric no recordaba nada de eso. Quizás él también se había pasado un poco con el Whisky escoses de Tony –Como sea, debemos irnos ahora–

Entre quejidos y lamentos Alex bajo del cofre y subió al auto –¿Por qué tanta prisa? aún tenemos dos horas completas antes de marcharnos–

-Si nos apresuramos, quedaremos atrapados en el tráfico– respondió Adric al girar las llaves en el encendido, haciendo que el motor comenzara a ronronear como un tigre –no tenemos tiempo que perder así que tomaremos la interestatal–

-Al menos pasa por una farmacia ¿quieres?– le pidió Alex.

Su plan para evitar el tráfico se vio frustrado por un accidente. Al parecer alguien tenía tanta prisa que no vio la caseta de peaje y acabó estrellándose contra esta, matándose él y el desafortunado cobrador. El tiempo avanzaba a diferencia de la larga cola de automóviles de más de un kilómetro, haciendo que Adric comenzara a impacientarse –A este paso no llegaremos a tiempo al aeropuerto–

Alex parecía traerse algo entre manos -Bueno. ¿Qué tal si tomamos un atajo?– le sugirió señalando una desviación a la derecha.

-¡Oh no, ese es un camino cerrado, además, estaría rompiendo el límite de velocidad si hago eso, Alex– dijo negándose a la solicitud de su acompañante. Si las leyes existían había que obedecerlas al pie de la letra.

-Pero… ¿Qué no haces lo mismo todos los viernes por la noche? No veo cual sea la diferencia–

-Um. No lo sé. Tal vez ese helicóptero del noticiero o esos hombres vestidos de azul y por si no lo has notado, estamos en la hora pico del tráfico– Adric no parecía estar muy convencido, por dos razones, la primera es que su amigo y compañero de estudios, Alex Membrana tenía un pésimo sentido de orientación, y la otra era el oficial de tránsito que les daba instrucciones a los conductores. Vio en su reloj que faltaban veinte minutos para las 8, hora en la cual despegaría su vuelo hacia Tokio. Luego de pensarlo un poco Adric puso la reversa, -Sujétate fuerte,- le dijo Adric, quien luego acelero el Mustang de color amarrillo a todo lo que este daba.

Alex vio a través del retrovisor, a la patrulla que ahora los estaba persiguiendo –parece que tenemos compañía. ¿Qué hacemos Adric? ¿Nos detenemos?– pregunto en broma.

-Ni loco–

Tomando la palanca de velocidades con su mano derecha, Adric piso el embrague y cambio a la cuarta. Volvió a repetir la operación llegando a la última velocidad. Alex se sujetó de su asiento con ambas manos. La policía de caminos los seguía como un sabueso de caza, no solo por tierra, también por aire. –Si nos atrapan y perdemos ese vuelo podemos irnos despidiendo de nuestra aun no comenzada carrera como científicos– murmuro Alex

Adric gruño -¡No necesitas decírmelo!– piso el freno e hizo un temerario giro de casi 180 grados, que dejo claro algo. No era la primera vez que hacia esa clase de cosas –espero que hayas llenado el tanque auxiliar de Speedy–

Alex tosió un poco –Eso era lo que pretendía pero… me gaste hasta el último centavo en comprarle un regalo a Madison– confeso con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Adric suspiro –Déjame adivinar, fueron esos pendientes que vimos en el centro comercial ¿no?–

-Sí, pero, fue por el bien de nuestra relación– Alex respondió orgulloso de sí mismo.

Luego de ver el indicador del combustible, Adric vio de reojo a su mejor amigo –Al menos espero que nos visite cuando estemos en la cárcel–

La sonrisa de Alex se ensancho debajo del cuello de su camisa –Dije que use todo mi dinero en esos pendientes, pero nunca dije que no llene el tanque auxiliar–

-Si no lo llenaste con gasolina primium. Entonces ¿con que?–

Alex reclino un poco su asiento de cuero legítimo, poniendo ambas manos detrás de su cabeza –Con la misma cosa que nos hizo ganar nuestra beca en la feria de ciencias de este año–

Adric Utonio sintió que todo su cuerpo había comenzado a sudar, como si estuviera en un sauna –¿Enserio pusiste eso en Speedy? ¡Por lo todos los elementos de la tabla periódica, dime que no lo hiciste!–

Alex asintió –Desde luego, ¿no es genial?–

-¡Idiota! ¡El R-42 es un súper combustible de cazas!– Adric rugió -¡convertiste nuestro auto en una bomba sobre ruedas!–

-Oh, vamos Adric– Alex intento calmar la ira de su amigo –tú fuiste el que dijo que eso haría a Speedy dejar en vergüenza a un Lamborgini, y por si no lo has notado la velocidad es algo de lo que no podemos prescindir en estos momentos. Además diluí un poco el octanaje por precaución–

La mano de Adric se movió hasta la palanca de velocidades. Abrió la pequeña esfera con una bailarina hawaiana en el centro, poniendo al descubierto un botón con forma de cráneo que activaba el turbo –Más te vale esto funcione, o vamos a volar hasta Saturno y no creo que sea en una sola pieza–

-Oye, sabes que eso es técnicamente imposible ¿verdad?–

-¡Cierra la boca y cuenta hasta tres!– ordeno Adric, sentía como sus niveles de adrenalina se incrementaban al máximo. Hombre, él amaba eso.

-Está bien… ¡Tres!–

Implorándole al cielo que rematara a su amigo con un rayo si su idea no funcionaba. Adric presiono el botón con forma de cráneo. Inmediatamente el R-42 comenzó su viaje a través de la manguera de plástico, e impulsado por la bomba de inyección del motor, en una fracción de segundo llego hasta los pistones. Dando como resultado una increíble aceleración a más de mil kilómetros por hora. De no ser porque Adric había reforzado los soportes de los asientos la semana pasada, el y Alex hubiesen terminado como dos manchas en la ventana trasera de Speedy.

Ambos veinteañeros, sintieron la enorme presión sobre sus esqueletos, cuando Speedy alcanzo la velocidad de Match 1. El chasis comenzó a agitarse como gelatina, parecía que iba a desbaratarse en cualquier momento, y tal vez así seria. Pronto perdieron de vista a la patrulla y al helicóptero que los perseguía.

Básicamente, el R-42 fue algo que Alex creo accidentalmente después de haber sobrepasado su límite de alcohol, en un intento de obtener el valor suficiente para declararle su amor a Cindy Madison. Esa noche Alex membrana literalmente se embriago hasta la medula. Por suerte Adric decidió guardar la muestra para analizarla en otro momento, aunque la verdad sus planes eran otros. Otros que se traducían en una pequeña venganza contra el brabucón que había estado abusando de él, y todos los nerds ese año. Biff Tanen. Pero, en lugar de eso decidieron usarlo para algo más provechoso que vengarse de un patán que seguramente terminaría reprobando y convirtiéndose en el nuevo conserje de su escuela. El R-42 no era más que simples hidro-clorhídricos, combinados con algo de metano y unos cuantos gramos de uranio. Sin duda era una mescla muy inestable al principio, pero, Adric resolvió el problema agregándole cristales de nitrógeno para estabilizarlo. Su revolucionario coctel había fascinado a todos sus profesores en la feria de ciencias de su colegio y captado la atención de un invitado del extranjero. Tal fue su interés que le ofreció a ambos una beca completa en la más prestigiosa universidad de Japón. Sin embargo aún tenían que tomar ese vuelo y para ello necesitaban llegar con vida al aeropuerto.

-P-Pisa los f-frenos– tartamudeo Alex.

-¡No necesito que me lo digas!– grito Adric al borde de la histeria.

* * *

**Siguiente cap: Primer amor **


	2. Primer Amor

**Capítulo 2**

**Primer amor**

* * *

Faltaban muy poco para llegar al aeropuerto, y aún menos que eso para que Adric Utonio y Alex Membrana terminaran chocando al estilo de Burn Out Paradise. Adric puso todo su peso sobre el pedal del freno. La fricción fue demasiado para las llantas y estas terminaron por incendiarse y luego explotaron, dejando expuesto los rines de aluminio cromado que hicieron un desagradable ruido, al entrar en contacto con el asfalto. Adric sujeto el volante con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que Speedy se volcara, a esa velocidad significaría una muerte segura.

-¡Dios si me sacas de esta, te prometo dejar de ser a ateo. ¡Incluso iré a la iglesia todos los domingos!– Grito Alex con desesperación.

Milagrosamente, el Mustang amarrillo, o lo que quedaba de este se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de un camión cisterna. Adric dejó caer su cabeza sobre el volante, estaba exhausto, pero feliz de estar vivo -¿Qué tal estuvo?– le pregunto a su amigo con el extraño peinado.

-Bueno…- Alex levanto un pulgar hacia arriba –esto fue mucho más emocionante que lo del monopatín–

* * *

No hubo tiempo para hacerse cargo de Speedy, ya que la policía pronto estaría ahí. Lo único que Adric Utonio podía hacer por el auto que lo había ayudado a ganar dos años consecutivos, su título como "El Cesar del Asfalto" era pedirle a alguien más que recogiera a su maltratado amigo amarillo, y solo había una persona en todo el mundo que cuidaría de Speedy como a la niña de sus ojos. Alguien que amaba a los autos deportivos casi tanto como a las mujeres –Si, Tony. Puedes pintarlo de rojo escarlata si así lo quieres– dijo Adric, insertando otra moneda en la ranura del teléfono –No. No recuerdo nada acerca de una pirueta mortal en monopatín, pero según Alex esto fue más estimulante. ¿En serio? Gracias viejo te debo una, te llamare cuando lleguemos a Tokio– Adric colgó el auricular y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Alex se acercó a él, trayendo consigo dos vasos con café expreso, que según él era el mejor remedio contra la resaca –Despreocúpate Adric, Stark lo dejara como nuevo, después de todo, él siempre estuvo interesado en Speedy–

Adric se encogió de hombros –Si, lo sé–

El vuelo sin escalas de Los Ángeles a Tokio tomaría casi 20 horas, dependiendo de las condiciones climatológicas, afortunadamente no era época de tifones en el océano pacifico lo cual garantizaba un vuelo más que pacifico. Adrick decidió imitar a su amigo y tomar una larga siesta. Ninguno de los había dormido más de una hora después de que terminara la alocada fiesta de graduación en la lujosa casa de playa de Tony. Adrick pensó iba a echar de menos a su eterno rival, pero no era el momento de ponerse nostálgico, a partir de hoy tomarían caminos separados, y lo más seguros era que Tony se haría cargo a medio tiempo de industrias Stark, mientras terminaba sus estudios superiores. Por su parte Adric y Alex comenzarían su preparación como ingenieros químicos y de robótica. Y que mejor lugar que la universidad Zawakaze, el pináculo más elevado en todo el mundo en cuanto a investigaciones en esas ramas de la ciencia. Adric soñaba con convertirse en un prestigiado empresario como lo fue el padre de Tony, o quizás descubrir algo así como la cura del cáncer y ganar el premio nobel. Cualquier de las dos sería buena opción para alguien que había crecido en una pequeña y humilde ciudad de baja California.

* * *

En el interior de una fuertemente custodiada base militar. El recién reasignado general, Kuromizawa Miharu observaba una enorme pantalla en la que se veía todo el mapa de Japón y cada prefectura de este. Su cabello casi se había vuelto blanco en su totalidad y las arrugas en su rostro mostraban las huellas del pasar de los años. No obstante, a pesar que estaba a punto de alcanzar la tercera edad, su cuerpo aún se mantenía tan fuerte como un roble japonés –Parece que nuestra fuerza de Valkirias se ha reducido en un 5% en el último ataque– hablo Miharu a un hombre que vestía bata blanca corbata negra, y largos pantalones grises

–Supongo que tuvimos suerte considerando la agresividad de los Radam– comento al ajustarse sus gafas.

Miharu lo vio por el rabillo de su ojo –¿Suerte?– repitió con el tradicional acento de la región de Okinawa -Perdimos a 500 de nuestros mejores pilotos, en ninguna creo que eso podría ser considerado como suerte, director Utonio–

-Las nuevas armaduras súper reforzadas que diseñe parecen funcionar mejor de lo que ustedes esperaban, general–

-Tal vez– el general Zawakaze volvió su atención hacia la pantalla. Cranston Tadeo Utonio no era su persona favorita, pero era un hecho innegable que gracias a sus avances armamentísticos, el ejército había podido sobrevivir a la invasión de una raza alienígena conocida como Radam, y solo por eso era que Miharu intentaba llevarse bien con el –sin embargo. Aún es demasiado pronto para estar tranquilos, nada puede asegurarnos que esta guerra terminara a corto plazo. Primero fueron los Zentraedi, luego los Necrotantes y ahora estos monstruos, no tenemos forma de predecir qué es lo que vendrá después–

-Y es por esa misma razón que le insistí al alto mando para que autorizaran la aceleración del proyecto Ixion. Si lográramos producir chispas en masa, no habría necesidad de preocuparse por cualquier futuro enemigo–

-Ellos jamás aprobarían tu propuesta. El Prof. Green fue el primero en votar en contra de ella–

Los labios de Cranston se curvaron en una sonrisa altanera -Si lo que escuche es cierto, su padre también se opuso rotundamente al proyecto de Ciudadano Junior en sus inicios, ¿verdad?–

El viejo militar se dirigió hacia la salida del centro de mando, se detuvo frente a la puerta automática y en un tono que más bien parecía como una amenaza le dijo –Puede que seas el director de desarrollo bélico pero… el profesor Green está muy por encima de ti. Nunca olvides eso por tu propia seguridad–

Cranston apretó los puños –¡Una guerra no gana con ideales, si no con armas!–

Miharu le dio la espalda con indiferencia, y se marchó sin responderle nada.

* * *

Después llegar al aeropuerto, Alex y Alex tomaron un taxi hacia la estación del tren más cercana. No disponían de mucho dinero, así que debían limitarse en sus gastos tanto les fuera posible hasta que llegaran a Shinjuku. Era la hora en que cientos de estudiantes de todos los niveles se aglomeraban para hacer uso de ese medio de transporte público. Alex silbo viendo el colorido desfile de uniformes, –Creo que a esto se le llama shock cultural– él y Adric habían escuchado que cada escuela de Japón tenía un uniforme distinto, uno de verano y otro de invierno, pero nunca llegaron a imaginarse verlo con sus propios ojos

Adrick no le respondió nada, estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo un mapa de Tokio –El tren hacia Shinjuku estará arribando dentro de cinco minutos, por favor manténganse alejados de la plataforma hasta que el tren se halla detenido completamente– anuncio una voz femenina. Y tal como la operadora dijo, el tren llego produciendo el chirrido de las ruedas de acero frotándose contra las vías. El viento producido por la velocidad de aquel dragón metálico de 25 vagones, hizo volar el mapa de las manos de Adric y termino extraviándose entre la gran multitud de estudiantes que ahora estaba abordando el tren, -Ahí va nuestro único medio de orientación– dijo Adric, sabiendo lo inútil que sería intentar buscarlo. Bajo la mirada y saco su billetera, el contenido de esta tampoco era algo que lo alentó demasiado.

-Eto… sunimasen– le hablo una suave voz.

Adric levanto la mirada, frente a él se encontraba una linda chica de ojos marrones y largo hermoso cabello color rosa pálido. Adric se quedó con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada. Nunca en su vida había visto semejante belleza.

-Creo que esto le pertenece– dijo la chica al devolverle su mapa.

Al fin, las palabras pudieron salir de la boca de Adric –G-Gracias– su acento al hablar hizo que aquella chica riese un poco. "Dios, esto tiene que ser un sueño" pensó un ruborizado Utonio

La chica inclino un poco su cabeza, haciendo una pequeña reverencia de despedida, algo muy común en el bushido. Y antes de que Adric volviese nuevamente a la realidad. Ella desapareció entre la multitud estudiantil.

Alex apoyo su brazo en el hombro de Adric –Wow, creo que ella es lo que aquí llaman una verdadera Bishoujo–

* * *

Luego de dos semanas Adric comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida en Shinjuku, incluso su japonés había mejorado bastante, gracias a su nuevo compañero de habitación. El sake no era tan malo después de todo y el sushi era algo que su paladar disfrutaba mucho. Aunque aún extrañaba la emoción de las carreras nocturnas y el desenfreno de las fiestas en su antigua preparatoria, trataba de concentrarse en sus estudios tanto como le era posible. Hacia algo de calor esa mañana de martes, mientras Adric se dirigía a su nuevo empleo de medio tiempo. La beca de la universidad apenas si alcanzaba para cubrir sus necesidades básicas, así que decidió seguir el ejemplo de Alex y conseguir una cátedra en alguno de los cientos de colegios de Tokio. La tarea resulto más sencilla que intentar comprender una obra de teatro Kabuki. Para un estudiante que venia del extranjero sería casi imposible conseguir una vacante como profesor, pero afortunadamente la recomendación de su maestro de física en la universidad, el Profesor Green, fue más que suficiente para que la secundaria Kibitou le abriese sus puertas.

Cuando Adric bajo del autobús, vio a varios estudiantes que ya comenzaban a llegar. El uniforme de las chicas no estaba nada mal. Una falda pisada azul marino. Una camisa de marino blanca de manga corta, zapatos negros y una pequeña corbata roja. ¡Ah! Que Dios bendiga a la persona que invento los uniformes de verano. –Un momento, podría ser que…-

Si lo que creía recordar Adric era correcto, entonces -¡Santo cielo, ella traía puesto ese mismo uniforme!– dijo en voz alta, por suerte nadie lo escucho. Adric sacudió su cabeza intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. "vamos, tranquilízate Adric. Tus posibilidades de encontrarla son de una en mil. Ahora eres un profesor, así que ni siquiera lo pienses o te despedirían por acoso sexual" el nuevo maestro de matemáticas respiro hondo y siguió adelante, pasando por viejos arboles de cerezo plantados en la entra y a lo largo de todo el instituto. Su corazón latía con fuerza intentando no mirar a los alrededores, aunque en el fondo realmente desea volver a ver a aquella chica de ojos marrones.

* * *

El salón de la clase 2 de séptimo año, estaba vacío cuando Adric entro, faltaba más de media hora para que iniciaran las clases. Se ajustó su corbata de la suerte y comenzó colocar sus cosas sobre el escritorio de ébano, luego conto los asientos; 45 era una cifra Adric sabía que podría manejar sin tener mayores problemas que su marcado acento norteamericano. Sí. Eso sería como cuando daba clases extras después los domingos a sus compañeros con bajo rendimiento académico, pan comido. Así transcurrió la mañana entre presentaciones y lecciones de algebra, justo cuando estaba por marcharse a la universidad recordó que un alumno no se presentó a clases hoy –Disculpen… ¿alguien podría decirme donde vive Sunohara Aria? Quisiera llevarle sus deberes para que pueda estar al día–

Una chica de cabello rizado y piel morena se acercó a él, -Sensei, Sunohara-san vive en Musashiurawa, tendrá que esperar hasta mañana puesto que nadie de la clase vive en ese lugar–

Adric se sintió un poco decepcionado, -Gracias de todos modos, Takamisawa–san–

Decidido a permitir ninguna nota baja en su clase. Adric tomo el tren luego de terminar sus clases en la universidad. El viaje tardo casi dos horas y media. Estaba hambriento y lo único comestible que traía consigo era una pequeña bolsa de maní salado, y no teniendo más que el pasaje de regreso a Shinjuku, su estómago tendría que conformarse con eso. Hacia algo de frio a pesar de ser una noche de verano, traer su abrigo hubiera sido una buena idea. La calle por la que actualmente caminaba comenzó a inclinarse hasta dos cuadras después se dividió en dos. Adric se rasco la cabeza -¿Por dónde debería ir ahora?– vio a una anciana que casualmente pasa por ahí, así que se acercó a ella para tratar de orientarse.

-¿Harumi-chan? Si su casa está un poco más adelante en esa dirección– respondió la anciana señalándole la calle de la izquierda.

-Se lo agradezco mucho señora–

El celular Motorola rosa comenzó a vibrar mientras Sunohara Harumi cerraba la puerta de la floristería Inozuka –Ah, Yukari-chan, perdón por no haber contestado antes pero, tenía demasiado trabajo, y bien, ¿qué tal es nuestro nuevo profesor de aritmética?– pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar, su casa estaba muy cerca de ahí.

-Si estuviera interesada en los hombres mayores. Diría que no esta tan mal para ser extranjero– respondió su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

Harumi se rio un poco –No deberías decir esa clase de cosas, Yukari-chan. Por cierto, ¿podrías prestarme tus apuntes mañana?–

-Eso no será necesario. Quizás no lo vayas a creer pero…–

-¿Huh…? Espera parece que hay alguien afuera de mi casa, te llamo después–

Ya era demasiado tarde para recibir visitas ¿Quién podría ser el hombre que estaba ahí? Harumi no pudo reconocerlo hasta que cerca de él. Adric se volvió sin poder darle crédito a sus ojos. Sunohara dejó caer su móvil mientras se llevaba las manos a su pecho.

-Tú debes ser Sunohara-san ¿no?– pregunto Adric, intentando comportarse lo más natural y maduramente posible.

Harumi parecía estar apenada –S-Si–

Adric le extendió el sobre amarrillo que traía debajo de su brazo derecho -Entonces toma. Siento haber venido sin avisar antes pero…– su mente intentaba escoger las palabras correctas, lo último que querría es que ella pensara que era un acosador, lástima que su cerebro no parecía estar cooperando. Viendo la expresión el rostro de su alumna, Adric sabía que lo mejor era marcharse. –Bien, no quiero incomodarte. Te veré mañana en clases– se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero alguien tiro de la manga de su camisa para evitárselo.

Harumi desvió un poco la mirada -Gracias. Sensei– dijo, en un tono un tanto melancólico.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Adric se marchó dejando sola a la chica de la cual sabía que se había enamorado.

* * *

Harumi tampoco se presentó a clases a la mañana siguiente. Adric no sabía que pensar; si seguía con sus visitas sorpresa, ella terminaría por acusarlo ante el consejo de profesores por acoso –Supongo que tendré que buscar otro empleo– dijo al mirar a través de la ventana la lluvia que había comenzado a caer. Al infierno con el acoso y su cátedra. Adric quería verla una vez más. No. Más que eso, sentía que iba a enloquecer si no lo hacía.

La lluvia no había cesado, por suerte Aria había traído su paraguas. Desde que ella era pequeña su cuerpo siempre fue débil como el su fallecida madre. Justamente por eso era que Harumi intentaba por todos los medios posibles no enfermarse. Un simple resfriado podría postrarla en la cama por dos semanas completas. Y con su padre fuera del país todo, ella estaba completamente sola. Quizás nadie en el mundo lo sabía, que esa tímida y alegre sonrisa en su rostro ocultaba un enorme en su corazón. Hasta hace dos semanas atrás, Harumi era capaz de tolerar su soledad… ese joven profesor de mirada nerviosa y a la vez pasiva, a pesar que apenas si sabía su nombre. Deseaba tanto poder conocerlo, estar cerca de su lado y que él la envolviera entre sus brazos. Eso era imposible, esa clase de romance a primera vista entre un una estudiante de primer año y su profesor solo ocurren en un manga shoujo, o una novela romántica que casi siempre terminaba con un beso entre ambos. Pero… Harumi presiono contra su pecho la bolsa de papel con víveres que traía consigo. En contra de toda la realidad, ahí estaba el. Parado frente a la entrada de su casa, estaba completamente empapado, solo Dios sabia por cuánto tiempo se había mantenido bajo la fría lluvia aguardando su regreso. La mirada de Adric se encontró con aquellos lindos orbes marrones que ahora estaban brillando. Lentamente, Harumi comenzó a acercarse. Quizás ese momento era un sueño, y si así lo fuera, ella deseo nunca más despertar. Estado frente a el serró sus ojos, despacio, esa era su primera vez y no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien. Sus pies la elevaron hasta la altura de la barbilla de Adric quien inclino un poco su cabeza hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de ella, sellando con ese beso un pacto de amor eterno entre sus jóvenes almas.

* * *

**otas del Autor: No soy muy bueno en esta clase de romace a primera vista si que espero haberlo hecho bien. Como habran visto la historia se inicio con el viaje de adric a Japon y ahora he mostrado como se inicio su matrimonio con Harumi. Tenia planeado alargar un poco más este cap pero dado que tengo la secuela de este fic encima decidi no hacerlo. El siguiente cap traera un poco más de Slice o Life y algo de drama, voy a tratar de tenerlo lo más pronto posible y si puedo tambien estare publicadon el sig de la secuela.**

**Siguiente Cap: Vida **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Vida**

* * *

Hace mucho alguien dijo que cada historia es como una canción, una canción de amor que brota desde lo más profundo de quien la narra, alguna de ellas son como vagos recuerdos en el corazón que están a punto de ser olvidados. Otras son el reflejo mismo de la existencia, algunos piensan que lo más importante no es el hecho de una historia sea olvidada o no, si no que una nueva sea contada. Y para Adric Utonio su historia de amor comenzó aquella lluviosa noche de verano, uniendo su vida a la de Harumi en sagrado matrimonio. En aras de no perjudicar a su joven esposo, Harumi se trasladó a otro instituto muy cercano a la universidad Zawakaze. Cada día parecía estar impregnado de tanta alegría, que casi era irreal. Adric nunca pensó que llegaría a experimentar la calidez de saber que alguien lo esperaba al final del día. La ternura de un abrazo cada vez que regresaba a casa. Decir que Adric Utonio se sentía dichoso, sería decir poco. Creía ser el hombre más dicho sobre la faz de la tierra sin saber el inesperado giro que le aguardaba.

Fue una noche mientras Adric había tenido que asistir a una junta de docentes, que Harumi se desmayó en la tienda de la señora Yoshida. Hacia cerca de una semana que la salud de Harumi fue deteriorándose, pensó que era algo sin importancia ya que debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo, no era nada fuera de lo común que a veces se sintiera enferma. Al enterarse que su esposa estaba en el hospital Adric fue allí tan rápido como pudo.

-¡Harumi!–llamo Adric al abrir la puerta de la habitación donde ella estaba. Corrió hasta su cama y tomo sus manos en las suyas

Su Bella y joven esposa de tan solo 16 años le sonrió –Perdón por preocuparte tanto, Adric–

Un hombre calvo y un tanto obeso que parecía estar cerca de los 50 años, entro a la habitación trayendo un tablero debajo de su brazo izquierdo –Harumi-chan ¿este es tu esposo?–

Harumi asintió –Adric, él es el doctor Inozuka Mao-san, él ha sido mi médico desde que era una niña–

-Mucho gusto. No. Creo que mejor debería de decir, felicidades Utonio-san–

Adric parpadeo -¿Qué quiere decir con eso?–

El doctor Inozuka sonrió de manera aún más amplia –Harumi-chan está esperando–

-Espere, eso quiere decir que ella esta…?–

-Si– Harumi se apresuró a responder -estoy embarazada de nuestro bebe–

Esa respuesta, fue como la primera vez que Adric probo una mescla de vodka y tequila añejado, e igual que en aquella ocasión Adrick no pudo con el shock y se desmayó –Cielos, los norteamericanos son demasiado impresionables– bromeo el viejo doctor.

Luego de recuperarse del impacto de la noticia y de asimilarla. Adric organizo una pequeña fiesta para celebrar que pronto habría un pequeño corriendo por ahí, llamándole papá, aunque luego de eso, no todo fue de color de rosa en especial para Harumi. Adric recuerda una ese día como uno de los más oscuros de toda su vida; el día cuando el doctor Inozuka le dio los resultados de los últimos exámenes de Harumi. Como si fuera un portador de tragedia y dolor, el doctor Inozuka le entrego tres hojas que detallaban la trágica noticia –Lo siento. Ella su bebe no está bien– ¿por qué tenía que pasar eso? porque, justo cuando la dicha de familia comenzaba a florecer, el destino se empeñaba en marchitarlo todo cruelmente. Adric no lo sabía. Desde Harumi fue hospitalizada para evitar que su salud empeorase más de lo que los análisis habían predicho, pero eso no evitaba que cada noche fuera una tortura para Adric, y en el día no era mejor. En el camino hacia el hospital, Adric se encontró con un familiar a quien no había visto desde hace cinco años; reconociéndolo al instante Adric se apresuró hacia el -¡Cranston! Me da mucho gusto verte. No esperaba encontrarte en Japón ¿Cómo has estado?–

Cranston parecía indiferente al saludo de su primo –Me entere que tu esposa no se encuentra bien–

La sonrisa de Adric decayó de su rostro –Sí. Algo así–

Cranston vio la hora en su finísimo rolex –Tengo un poco de tiempo libre antes de regresar a mi trabajo ¿te molesta si te acompaño al hospital?–

* * *

Leyendo una novela de Kazuma Kamashi, Harumi intentaba olvidarse de las molestas agujas, era algo que tenía que soportar a regañadientes. El ser que apenas comenzaba a formarse dentro de su vientre había sido diagnostico con cáncer nucleico, un tipo de cáncer que afectaba el núcleo de las células madre, las cuales se encargaban de convertirse en los tejidos, órganos huesos, todo cuanto componía el cuerpo de un ser humano. Esta rara enfermedad solo aparecía en un feto alrededor de los dos primeros meses de gestación, haciendo que las células de este, en lugar de multiplicarse y crear, comenzaban literalmente a desintegrarse poco a poco hasta que finalmente, este quedaba reducido a un simple coagulo de sangre en el tercer mes de desarrollo. No existía tratamiento alguno para ello. A pesar de eso, Utonio Harumi aun albergaba la esperanza de que un milagro ocurriera, su fe era inquebrantable deseando que su bebe naciera completamente sano, quería besarlo y abrazarlo con todo el amor y ternura de una madre. Cada noche, cada mañana; Harumi oraba esperando que el cielo escuchara sus plegarias en favor del pequeño dentro de ella.

Adric entro a la habitación seguido por su primo. Harumi no se sentía del todo bien con la presencia de Cranston, en cierta forma podía sentir algo oscuro dentro de él, algo que la hacía temblar.

Antes de que Adric pudiese preguntarle a su esposa como se había sentido el día de hoy, Cranston se apresuró a hablar –Puede que exista una posibilidad de salvar la vida de tu hijo–

Ahí estaban. Esas eran las palabras por las cuales Harumi había estado rezando cada día. El milagro que tanto deseaba podía hacerse una realidad. Pero… nada en este mundo nada carecía de un precio, incluso los milagros.

-Actualmente estoy a cargo de un proyecto de investigación genética, el que trabajamos con mujeres que se encuentran en la misma condición de tu esposa; si estás de acuerdo puedo incluirla en…-

-¡¿En la lista de tus conejillos de india? ¡Eso nunca!– resoplo Adric sintiéndose ofendido como si Cranston le hubiese ofrecido una pistola para acabar con la vida de su propia familia.

-Adric, espera– le pidió Harumi. Si lo que Cranston le estaba diciendo era cierto; si realmente había un método para salvar la vida de su bebe, ella estaba dispuesta a tomarlo.

Cranston prosiguió –Se lo que estás pensando Adric, pero no es lo que tú crees, no solo estoy haciéndote esta propuesta por el bien de tu hijo, ni tampoco estoy interesado en entrar en la historia como el hombre que descubrió la cura para una rara enfermedad. Además, podemos realizar el tratamiento aquí mismo si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo, incluso podría dejarte que te encargaras de supervisarlo–

Harumi vio a Adric a los ojos. Ella no sabía casi nada sobre genética o la manipulación de esta, pero era consciente de los riesgos que esta clase de experimentos traían consigo –Por favor, si es por el bien de nuestro bebe debemos intentarlo–

-Bien- fue la respuesta de Adric.

* * *

Muy temprano en la mañana, Cranston y su equipo comenzaron con el tratamiento. Lo primero que hicieron fue recoger una muestra de sangre de Harumi, no parecía haber nada sospechoso hasta ese momento. Después de eso Cranston le entrego a Adric un cilindro que contenía un extraño líquido de color brea, Adric pensó que se trataba de algún tipo de catalizador genético, aunque estaba bastante lejos de ser eso.

-¿Qué es esto?– pregunto Adric al tomar el cilindro en sus manos.

Como si hubiera ignorado la pregunta de su primo, Cranston se acercó a la ventana para tomar un poco de aire, luego volvió a mirar a Adric –La verdad es que hasta este momento, nadie lo sabe con exactitud. Así que tan solo decidimos llamarla sustancia X–

Abalanzándose como un oso salvaje, Adric tomo a Cranston de su bata -¡bastardo!, ¡dime qué demonios es esa cosa o vas a necesitar una reservación en este mismo hospital!–

Las amenazas de su primo menor, no parecían asustarle pero igualmente Cranston respondió –Ya te dije que no lo sabemos, llevamos casi medio año estudiándola. Mi propia teoría es que ni siquiera es de este mundo dado que al parecer es capaz de vivir en cualquier estado de la materia, pensé que mediante la manipulación de su estructura podríamos ser capaces de transferir su increíble fuerza vital a cualquier forma de vida. Imagínalo por un momento Adric, algo que pueda recrear a un simple embrión en algo completamente distinto y superior–

¿Manipulación molecular? intentar manipular genéticamente a una inocente criatura para convertirla en solo Dios sabe qué -¡¿Aun sigues con esa estupidez de jugar a ser Dios? Miserable, sabes perfectamente que esta clase de experimentos están estrictamente prohibidos–

-¿Prohibidos?– repito Cranston con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro –el ejército esta tan desesperado que no les importa algo tan trivial como violar algunos tratados internacionales. Sería una estupidez no hacer un o dos sacrificios si así se puede garantizar la supervivencia de nuestra patética raza– Cranston se liberó del agarre de su primo y le entrego un disco de computadora –estos son todos los datos y detalles del experimento desde que lo inicie, dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo pero siente libre de intentarlo–

Adric sintió un fuerte deseo de darle un puñetazo en la cara a su primo, pero se contuvo. Estaba en un hospital, su esposa estaba ahí, y él era un hombre de ciencia, además le había prometido a Harumi que haría todo lo posible por dominar ese lado de su personalidad, luego que ella le preguntara acerca de una cicatriz en la espalda que no era otra cosa más que el recuerdo de una pelea callejera.

Cranston se dirigió a la puerta -La probabilidad de éxito es de tan solo un 20%, tal vez no sea mucho pero es todo lo que tienes, si la sustancia X logra fundirse con las células de tu bebe bueno… podrás sentir el orgullo de un padre que salvo la preciada vida de su hijo–

Esa noche, Adric reviso la información del disco, lo que vio en la pantalla de su laptop lo dejo sin aliento "Resultados negativos, los diez mil sujetos de prueba mutaron en tumores y en la mayoría de los casos las madres quedaron estériles de por vida. Menos de la mitad de los fetos apenas si lograron alcanzar los siete meses antes de comenzar a mostrar anomalías en su fisionomía" ese mal nacido y su morboso juego de míster Jekil, pero como era posible que a pesar de tantos fallos y muertes, Cranston podía seguir adelante con eso. ¿Qué clase de monstruo enfermizo y egocéntrico podía continuar derramando sangre inocente sin tener el más mínimo cargo de conciencia? Pero todavía había una pequeña esperanza en ese 20% lo único que Adric necesitaba hacer era triunfar donde su primo había fracasado. Sí. Él era un brillante científico después de todo, poseía los conocimientos y el talento necesario para lograrlo. Y con esa misma confianza en sí mismo, Adric le administro la misteriosa sustancia a su esposa. Su plan era muy simple, trataría de procesar el químico y refinarlo a algo menos complejo y denso, para suministrarse a Harumi vía intravenosa en pequeñas cantidades.

-No lograras nada aunque intentes alterarla– le dijo una extraña voz que parecía sonar como la de un niño, pero a excepción de Adric, no había nadie más en el laboratorio de la universidad –si intentas modificarla no conseguirás lo que deseas, mi sangre jamás podrá ser compatible con los seres humanos, Cranston ya debería haberse rendido–

-¿Quién eres? ¡¿Acaso eres parte de esto?– Adric pregunto poniéndose de pie.

-No tengo tiempo para responder a tus preguntas, pronto estaré ahí para recuperar la última muestra–

Adric se despertó sobre al lado de la cama de Harumi. Su respiración era fatigosa, casi sofocada a causa de ese sueño o… ¿había sido más que eso? De cualquier forma no era importante.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, un gato entro por la ventana de la habitación de Harumi, ella estaba profundamente dormida, el único ruido en la habitación era el tradicional Bep del monitor cardiaco. El gato era de color gris metálico y brillantes ojos azul eléctrico. Pero ese no era un simple felino callejero, a que al ver acercase a Harumi, este cambio su forma animal por una humanoide. Tenía la misma estatura que un niño de 7 años, y en su pecho se encontraba una esfera de energía del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. No estaba sujeta por nada, simplemente se mantenía suspendida en el hueco de su pecho. El misterioso ser extendió su mano hacia la bolsa de plástico que contenía la sustancia X. Casi al instante el químico reacciono como si fuera alguna clase de metal liquido atraído por un poderoso imán. Una vez que estuvo libre de su contenedor, la sustancia X se convirtió en pequeñas esferas que a su vez se introdujeron en el cuerpo de aquel ser quien las asimilo como si fuera una esponja absorbente. Después que realizo la absorción, el ser tomo en su mano el cable del monitor cardiaco conectado al dedo índice de Harumi. Cerró los ojos a la vez que envió un diminuto impulso eléctrico a través del cable y en una fracción de segundo después la pequeña descarga llego al interior del vientre de Harumi. –No tengas miedo, al principio sentirás algo de incomodidad pero, descuida no durara mucho– se oyó la voz del ser dentro del útero.

Él bebe de Adric y Harumi, apenas si comenzaba a asemejarse a la forma de un feto, sus ojos no eran más que dos pequeños puntos de color negro incrustados en su cabeza con forma de semilla –No, no tengo miedo tu vos es muy graciosa–

-se escucha de esa manera porque uso el campo magnético de la tierra para proyectar pequeñas cantidades de electrones para así poder comunicarme– explico el ser.

-Um. No comprendo nada de lo que dices pero, me alegro mucho de tener a alguien con quien hablar aparte de papi y mami–

A medida que orto impulso eléctrico recorrió el cable cobijado en plástico; el ser continuo hablando –Lo siento pero no solo vine a conversar contigo dime. ¿Tu cuerpo se siente extraño?–

-No. Pero, cuando mi mami se duerme aquí adentro se vuelve muy aburrido, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?–

-Parce que aún no ha comenzado. Aun así no tardara mucho antes de que mi sangre de comienzo a la mutación celular, lo siento pero… morirás dentro de un par de meses más–

-Disculpa. No entiendo lo que dices ¿Qué es eso de morir? ¿Acaso es alguna clase de juego?– pregunto inocentemente.

La fría y contundente respuesta no se hizo esperar –Significa que tu no nacerás. Dejaras de vivir y nunca podrás salir de aquí. Morirás como los otros diez mil que también absorbieron mi esencia–

-¡No! Mami me dijo que mi papito no dejaría que nada malo me pasara– su voz comenzó a sonar como si estuviera llorando en su alma, y de hecho, así era.

-Él no puede ayudarte, nadie puede salvarte mi sangre es demasiado para la débil estructura genética de los seres humanos; lo siento, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es garantizarte que sentirás dolor–

-¡No quiero! Quiero nacer y conocer a mi mami y a mi papi…-

El ser se sintió mal por hacer que llorara. Nunca fue su intención que esto le sucediera a ese pequeño brote de vida. Si tan solo Cranston Utonio no hubiese saqueado el laboratorio del doctor Green, nada de esto estaría pasando –Eso es imposible. Tan solo resígnate a tu futuro yo… lo siento, no debería estar diciéndote esta clase de cosas, al fin y al cabo ha sido mi sangre la que ha traído todo este sufrimiento, perdóname por eso. Adiós-

-¡Espera, no te vayas!– le rogo –por favor, quédate conmigo un poco más–

El ser envió otra descarga diciendo: –Está bien, me quedare un poco más contigo, ahora que he recuperado la última muestra puedo tomarme un tiempo antes de continuar mi camino; dime. ¿Tienes un nombre?–

-No. Mis padres aun no lo deciden, mi mami dice seré niña y que por eso me llamará Sakura o Hana, aunque papi creeré que definitivamente seré un niño–

Si tu cabello llegara a ser del mismo color que el de tu madre, entonces Sakura o Blossom serían nombres muy apropiados– dijo el ser, viendo a Harumi que aún no se había despertado.

-Dime, como es mi mami ¿es linda?–

El ser volvió a mirar a la joven madre de cabello rosa. Al parecer no estaba muy relacionado con el concepto de belleza, por lo que decidió hablar de otra cosa –Sabes, eres la primera persona que no se ha asustado al oír mi voz, gracias. Realmente me siento algo extraño por estar hablando contigo pero sabes, no es desagradable–

Tu eres un niño ¿cierto? Lo sé porque papi me dijo que los niños se sientes extraños cuando hablan con una niña. Hmp… creo que si es así entonces debo de ser una ni niña, ¡Ah, cierto! Aun no me has dicho cuál es tu nombre–

-No. Te equivocas en lo primero; de hecho, soy solo una simple protoforma, aún no escogido una forma o genero así que eso no necesito algo como un nombre. Básicamente… podría decirse que tampoco he nacido–

-Bien, en ese caso te llamare Ethan–

-¿Ethan…?–

-¿Te gusta? Ese es el nombre que papi me daría si llegaba a nacer como un niño–

El ser se quedó pensativo por un momento. Fue llamado Ixion por los científicos del ejército, pero, ese era un simple código que usaron para distinguirlo del resto de sus proyectos; no era el nombre de una persona. En cambio esa pequeña niña le dio uno verdadero, entonces… ¿eso lo convertía en algo más? ¿En una persona? Pensar en ello era más confuso que comprender las razones por las cuales había sido creado. –oye… ¿quisieras escuchar algo que leí antes de venir aquí?–

-Si- ella respondió alegremente –espero que sea como los cuentos que mami me lee antes de dormir en la noche–

-Esto es algo diferente, creo que la persona que me dio el libro lo llamaba poesía, bien creo que era algo así: Te escondes en ese cálido capullo, indecisa, como una mariposa que siente miedo de extender sus alas. En mi largo peregrinaje nunca deberé descansar. A fin de poder encontrarte, he iniciado un largo viaje a través de mis sueños. Cuando finalmente te encuentre, te mostrare cosas, que tus tiernos ojos nunca imaginaron contemplar; lagrimas como el basto océano de tritón, desbordándose como una catarata. Sonrisas tan cálidas como el mismísimo sol; parándote en la cima de este mundo olvidado, tus ojos azules se confunden entre la infinidad del cielo. A veces contemplas la vacía existencia de los hombres, y lloras cuando ves que esta termina en el ocaso de ese día. Si tan solo tomaras mi mano; te llevaría lejos de la infinita oscuridad, y te amaría por siempre hasta el fin de los tiempos. Lo escribió un poeta del renacimiento llamado… Um. No estoy seguro de lo que signifique pero, se siente casi igual que estar hablando contigo, hace que me sienta un poco extraño–

-Esas palabras… tampoco puedo entenderlas, aun así… pude sentir la bondad de tu corazón en cada una de ellas–

-Ya debo irme, tu madre podría despertar en cualquier momento y dudo mucho que no se asuste al verme–

-¡Espera! Solo una última pregunta–

-Bien, bien– acepto el ser –pero solo será una–

-¿Por qué no has nacido?–

-Antes de hacerlo necesito encontrar a la persona que me creo. Pienso que lo mejor es que el mismo decidiera que forma debo tomar–

-¿Y dónde está el?–

-¡Hey! Dijiste que solo sería una pregunta– el ser se encogió de hombros –Ah, bien. La verdad es que no sé dónde se encuentra; lo único que sé es que él está en alguna parte y hasta que no lo encuentre he tomado la decisión de no nacer–

-Está bien, a mí también me daría mucho miedo nacer si mi papi no estuviera conmigo, no es algo por lo que debas sentirte avergonzado–

Si el ser tuviera venas, de seguro tendría una de ellas resaltándose en su frente –Como sea solo trata de dormir un poco, antes de irme bloqueare la sinapsis de tu medula espinal–

-Disculpa… ¿podrías explicarme que significa eso?–

-Quiere decir… que no sentirás dolor cuando mueras, lo siento, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti–

-Está bien; hiciste algo bueno por mí, gracias por haber hablado conmigo Ethan, ojala que puedas encontrar a esa persona muy pronto–

El ser soltó el cable y se convirtió nuevamente en un gato. Quería seguir charlando pero no podía quedarse por más tiempo, el ejército podría aparecer en cualquier momento y convertir esa habitación y a todo el hospital en un infierno por intentar capturarlo, y no quería causarle más problemas a ella o a su madre, al menos deseaba que ella pudiera pasar sus últimos días en paz.

* * *

Las manecillas del reloj siguieron avanzando y pronto transcurrieron cinco meses. Mientras vagaba por las ciudades y pueblos, su opinión acerca de los seres humanos vario con frecuencia. Sabía que eran seres mezquinos, criaturas sumamente arrogantes y sedientas de poder o violencia, aunque también no sabía si era en la gran mayoría, también pudo ver algo de bondad en ellos, especialmente cuando ellos se unían en pareja para formar algo que llamaban "familia". Casi siempre se mantuvo pensando en aquella pequeña; cuando comenzó a reunir la sustancia X, hablo con cada pequeño para intentar confortarlos pero, siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que él se comunicaba como lo había hecho con la hija de los Utonio, el terror se apoderaba de los bebes y sus madres no fueron la excepción. Tal vez no hubiera sido tan malo si el ejército hubiera desistido de intentar cazarlo como a un animal que se había escapado de algún zoológico. Se preguntaba si su creador lo trataría como ella, ¿se pondría feliz de verlo? ¿Qué aspecto podría tener él? Deseaba tanto poder conocerlo, sin embargo su búsqueda no parecía dar frutos, la única pista que había encontrado eran un par de registros en la universidad Zawakaze, al parecer doctor Green tenía planeado viajar a la Antártida, pero tampoco logro encontrarlo ahí. Sin saber dónde debería buscarlo ahora, el ser decidió tomar un descanso en las llanuras del Serengueti, bajo la sombra de un frondoso baobab. No es que realmente estuviera agotado, tan solo quería ordenar sus pensamientos antes de continuar. De nuevo, el recuerdo de su conversación con ella, se hizo presente en su mente mientras era observado por un pequeño suricato -¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella? Debería de olvidarme de ella, al fin y al cabo… pronto se habrá ido– dijo recontando su cabeza sobre el grueso tronco del árbol.

-Pues a mí me parece que no quieres que eso suceda– le dijo el pequeño suricato.

-¿Eh…?– el ser dirigió su mirada hacia el –que extraño, siempre creí que las formas de vida inferiores no podían hablar–

-En realidad decir algo como que una existencia es superior o inferior a otra es algo erróneo; ahora mismo no puedes comprender cuan valiosa es cada una de las incontables vidas en este basto universo–

El ser entrecerró sus ojos, -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?–

El suricato movió un poco su cola con rayas negras –Pronto lo descubrirás por ti mismo, por ahora deberías irte–

-¿Irme? ¿Dónde? No tengo idea de que rumbo debo tomar ahora–

-Tú mismo tienes la respuesta. Puedes encontrarla si tan solo miraras en lo profundo de tu corazón–

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, a diferencia de ti, algo como los órganos no forman parte de mi anatomía–

-Eso no es cierto– objeto el suricato –Tal vez en el exterior seas un poco diferente pero… el hecho de que quieras encontrar algo es la prueba de que tienes uno; de la misma manera que llegaste hasta aquí siguiendo ese mismo deseo–

-Si el corazón es más que un simple órgano; si realmente poseo uno. Explica porque me siento de esta manera–

-¿Qué es lo que sientes en este momento?– pregunto un jabalí salvaje que se echó al lado del suricato.

-Yo… siento que algo falta dentro de mí, desde que abrí mis ojos por primera vez, siempre me he sentido así. Pensé que si encontraba a mi creador sería capaz de llenar ese espacio pero…- su voz sonaba llena de dudas y nostalgia –ya no estoy tan seguro de eso–

-Tu corazón debe ser demasiado grande para llenarse solo con eso– opino el jabalí de color café oscuro.

Un pequeño cachorro de león se unió a la inusual conversación, que parecía sacada de uno de los libros de Lewis Carol –Hasta que no seas capaz de llenar ese vacío, seguirás vagando en la profunda oscuridad de la tristeza–

-Cierto– acepto el ser -¿creen que algún día pueda encontrar; eso que me hace estar incompleto?–

-Por supuesto– le respondieron al unísono

–Mientras conserves ese deseo, puedes continuar adelante tanto como quieras– dijo el jabalí.

-¿Hay algo que desees en especial?– pregunto el suricato.

La respuesta a esa pregunta hizo que el ser se pusiera de pie, en su interior se encendía la luz que lo guiaría a partir de ahora en adelante. Como una gran antorcha que le era dada a un viajero que hasta ese entonces había extraviado su camino y que ahora volvía a encontrarlo –Sí. Quiero verla de nuevo–

-En hora buena- lo felicito el cachorro de león.

-Ahora que sabes la respuesta, estas un paso más cerca de la verdad de este mundo– le dijo el jabalí.

El ser tomo la forma de un guepardo –Gracias– hizo una reverencia con su cabeza -por compartir sus palabras conmigo– se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr a gran velocidad y pronto se perdió en el horizonte.

* * *

Todos experimentos, pruebas y ensayos fueron inútiles. No importaba cuantas veces siguiera intentándolo o lo listo que el fuera; no pudo descubrir una cura para la mutación causada por la sustancia X. Adric estaba en un callejón sin salida, atrapado entre la espada y la pared al igual que su bebe, a quien el mismo había condenado a la máxima pena capital. Las filosas garras de la amargura y la impotencia se incrustaron fuertemente en su alma. Desesperado por escapar de esta cruel realidad, Adric tomo la ruta de escape más sencilla y errónea, una que podía obtenerse en casi cualquier tienda, por el módico precio de dos mil yenes. Tirado en el duro piso del laboratorio de la universidad, con un par de botellas de whisky a su alrededor, Adric deseaba nunca salir de su embriaguez.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí tirado?– le pregunto una voz conocida.

Adric abrió los ojos, estaban rojos no solo por haber trasnochado bebiendo; se habían enrojecido por tanto llorar.

-No sé lo que pretendes pero, no lograras nada quedándote ahí. Vamos levántate, a ella no le queda mucho tiempo, ¡deprisa!– ordeno la voz.

Adric no se molestó en ver quien le estaba hablando; estaba tan ebrio que lo más seguro seria que estaba alucinando –No sabes nada, no tienes idea d como me siento. Yo… no puedo hacerlo. No puedo salvarla–

-Hasta hace poco, hubiera estado de acuerdo en aceptar ese futuro. Pensé que no tenía ninguna importancia intentar cambiar algo que casi es un hecho. No tenía idea de cuan equivocado estaba al pensar de esa manera–

-¡Ya te lo dije!– gruño Adric con suma frustración –¡No hay nada que pueda hace!–

-Entonces lo hare yo. Cumpliré su deseo si tú ya has renunciado a hacerlo–

* * *

Aferrándose a la vida. La pequeña Utonio respiraba con algo de dificultad; su cuerpo se había solidificado casi por completo y ahora estaba comenzando a deformarse. Sus pequeños brazos y piernas apenas podían distinguirse del resto de su tronco, y sus órganos también ya mostraban signos de que pronto dejarían de funcionar. La sangre de ese extraño ser, fuera lo que fuese, era demasiado para la frágil estructura genética de los seres humanos. Sin embargo ella no le guardaba rencor, sabía que no era su culpa en lo absoluto. Si tan solo ella pudiera nacer, sería la mejor de todas las hijas, siempre seria educada y haría todo los que sus padres le dijeran, como irse a la cama temprano y comerse todo eso que llamaban "verduras". No quería llorar en sus últimos momentos de vida, no deseaba que su mamá se sintiera triste por ella, aunque hizo su mejor esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, no logro conseguirlo.

-Oye ¿puedes oírme? Le pregunto el ser sin obtener una respuesta de su parte.

Ella pensó que quizás se trataba de un sueño.

-Vamos responde– le pidió temiendo lo peor.

Finalmente vino una vos frágil y débil –Tu… me alegra mucho que hayas venido de nuevo–

El sintió un gran alivio al escuchar su respuesta, si no fuera por la falta de pulmones, ahora estaría suspirando –Menos mal. Pensé que había logrado llegar a tiempo, siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en venir–

-No tienes por qué disculparte, además… muy cerca–

El ser apretó con fuerza el cable del monitor cardiaco –No. ¡No quiero que se termine así! ¡Quiero que nazcas y puedas ver el mundo conmigo! yo… yo quiero que vivas–

-Perdóname Ethan, pero… siento que ya puedo más. Yo también quisiera haberte conocido en persona a ti y a mis padres–

-¡Todavía puedes hacerlo! ¡Aún puede lograrlo si yo te…- hasta ese momento, no se había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Si usaba ese método, le quitaría la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, ella sería tan diferente, casi tanto como él. Sabía la existencia de personas dotadas de cualidades especiales, y también conocía acerca de la vida tan dura y rodeada de peligros e incertidumbre. –En verdad quiero hacerlo, pero si lo hago serias… serias parecida a mí–

Yo… no me importaría parecerme contigo Ethan. Siento que de alguna manera seria muy feliz si pudiera ser como tú–

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Ahora podría hacerlo –Entonces… estemos juntos para siempre– puso sus manos hacia el frente, cerca de su pecho. Su chispa se volvió de color azul pálido emitiendo un pequeño destello –ofreciéndote esto; podrás viajar más lejos de lo que nunca soñaste; serás igual de poderosa que una tormenta solar, serás capas de tocar el cielo y jugar con las estrellas. Esta fracción de mi vida, contiene la luz que brilla por siempre– un pequeño copo de luz se separó de su chispa y voló hasta sus manos.

-Si– ella acepto –quiero estar contigo para siempre–

La diminuta mota que apenas si era visible, floto hasta Harumi cuyo rostro estaba pálido, sus mejillas aun mostraban la evidencia de haber estado llorando. El pequeño punto luminoso penetro su vientre y luego se introdujo el en el pecho de sus bebe. Al instante se produjo una reacción casi mágica en aquel deformado cuerpo. Sus células madre comenzaron a multiplicarse a una velocidad fantástica, recreando cada parte de su anatomía. Su color marchito fue reemplazado por una tonalidad rosa; su ritmo cardiorrespiratorio se restauró junto con todas las funciones de su cuerpo. Su luz que hasta ese momento había estado a punto de extinguirse, ahora brillaba intensamente. La pequeña hija de Adric dio un profundo suspiro antes de quedarse dormida.

El ser se acercó a Harumi, y puso su mano sobre el vientre de ella –Que descanses. Blossom–

* * *

**Notas del autor**

**Lamento mucho la demora, creo que lo mejor es que cambie a mi proveedor de internet -.- En fin espero que este cap tenga el nivel de drama que yo mismo senti cuando lo escribia. Como ya debieron haberlo notado en esta precuelaf le he dado un origen muy diferente a las chicas, no se si lo estoy haciendo bien asi que les suplico dejen sus reviews!.  
**

**Falta muy poco para terminar esta precuela, en realidad estoy a dos dos capitulos más para concluirla, luego de eso pienso continuar con the last love song cuyo quinto cap ya esta listo para publicarse XDD  
**

**Hasta pronto y gracias por leer.  
**


End file.
